This is a revision of application #R01MH34501-01, originally submitted in November, 1979. The original grant for a four-year study was approved with a recommendation for reduced time and funding. To date, the grant has not been funded. This new application responds to the critique of the review committee; we now propose a two-year pilot study with reduced funding. The overall purpose of the present study is to extend our work on the efficacy of interpersonal psychotherapy for ambulatory depressed patients by developing more specific and efficacious treatments for patients who become depressed in the context of marital disputes. In our previous research we found that marital disputes were frequently not resolved with individual interpersonal psychotherapy. Either conjoint treatment or further specification of the techniques for dealing with marital disputes on an individual basis may be indicated. In this study we will (1) revise the Interpersonal Psychotherapy (IPT) Manual that deals with role disputes, to define strategies for dealing specifically with depression in the context of marital disputes; (2) further develop the Conjoint Marital IPT Manual and specify the recommended conjoint therapy techniques and strategies; (3) conduct a pilot twelve week randomized clinical trial comparing Conjoint IPT vs. Individual IPT, in forty ambulatory depressed patients with marital disputes, to test the feasibility, consumer acceptance, and comparative efficacy of the treatments; and (4) develop materials for use in future training of conjoint IPT therapists in preparation for a larger controlled clinical trial that would include a variety of treatment conditions (including control groups) suitable for depression.